The True Meaning of Loyalty
by DarkTeddiursa
Summary: Hayabusa decided to return home to Kusa Village. But when he encounters Ume, will his opinions change? Will he discover the true meaning of Loyalty?


The starlight above the shadows sky was beautiful and peaceful. It inspired it's watcher, the brown-pelted canine warrior, Hayabusa. "It has been many years since I first came here…" he muttered to himself. He smiled as the white stars formed the head of a wolf. "Ameratsu…" recalling the name of the wolf goddess, the loyal warrior stared across the bridge over the lake towards the exit of Kamiki village. Had it finally arrived? The day he was meant to leave this village and return home to his birth place, Kusa Village? He stared at the house of his master, the place he had called 'home' for many years. "Mushi…" he crept slowly into the house which had it's door open and stared into the room of house where Mushi lay sleeping. "Master Mushi… Thank you for caring for me for so many years. But now I must depart. I am sorry. Good bye…" he slowly approached his master and gently licked his face before walking off into the night. He walked across the bridge and as he did, he saw his reflection. He was getting old… he had seen it coming for many years. Maybe it was good that he was leaving. How could Mushi care about an old dog like him? He stared up at the sky. He didn't need to stay here anyway. He had fulfilled the prophecy and saved Mushi from his death long ago. Yes, homeward he must go and see his brotherhood, the canine warriors. Turning back to look at his master's house one last time, the old dog muttered, "If only you could understand me."

Many hours had past since Hayabusa's departure. He was so old and had been living as a domestic dog for so long that he had grown weak and his speed was nothing like it used to. Plus, there was that problem with crossing the river. He finally got to the opening of the water tunnel and started to swim over the water. It was easy at first… then the water started to go rough. Trying desperately to keep his head above the cold waters, the old dog living only for the hope of seeing his pack again. He was almost there… just a little bit- his head ducked under the waves as they splashed over his hard. In his panic, he paddled hard against the waves, only to find himself sinking lower and lower down into the blue depths. "Somebody save me…" he gasped as he tried to raise his head above the rapids. Too late… he sunk lower into the watery depths. He floated weakly, trying to paddle but slowly loosing strength. He soon gave up.. What good was a warrior if he couldn't even survive a little swim? All went dark and he regretted ever leaving his master. "I'm sorry Princess Fuse…"

"I got a big one!" Kokari called. "C'mon, Ume! Help me pull this up!" The young forest boy tried with all his might to lift his rod up but the strength of the fish seemed to be pulling him down. Ume, his barking companion, nodded, grabbing his master by the T-shirt and pulling him back, hoping he wouldn't fall in. Then… They fell back. The rod flew out of Kokari's grasp and a long with it, a dog like Ume fell out with him. Ume realised who this was… "Hayabusa!" Ume ran to his brother's aid. The other dog was damp, almost dead. "Wake up, Hayabusa-sama!" Ume's voice awoke the old dog as he stared into his brother's eyes.  
"Ume…" Rasping and wheezing, the half-drowned warrior gave a smile at his brother.  
"Hayabusa, are you alright? Why were you swimming anyway?" Ume asked.  
"I'm not Hayabusa anymore. It's Chu, remember?" Hayabusa gave a weak smile as he recalled his old name.  
"… What are you talking about?" Ume raised an eyebrow at his brother.  
"Um- No… Jin," Hayabusa smiled as he said his brother's real name, "I'm heading back to Kusa Village."  
"W… what? Why?" Ume stared. Leaving? Why would his brother leave him? Leave his master?  
"It's our home… Princess Fuse needs us," Hayabusa explained.  
"But… what about your master?" Ume asked.  
"I've fulfilled the prophecy. He'll be safe," Hayabusa said.  
"NO! Just because he's safe NOW doesn't mean you should just abandon him! He's your master!" Tears were streaming down Ume's face.  
"But-" Hayabusa was interrupted.  
"Don't you understand the true meaning of your name 'Chu'? It means 'loyalty'. But you're not being very loyal now!" Ume growled at his brother. Kokari was staring as his dog growled at this other one, looking confused.  
"You… you care so much about YOUR master?" Hayabusa was confused.  
"Yes. And not because of some prophecy to protect him. I stayed with him because he has been kind to me… I will never leave him," Ume looked at Kokari, and smiled.  
"But… I'm not being loyal to Princess Fuse and the others though," Hayabusa said, thinking of his brotherhood, of his princess. Ume looked at him.  
"I know how you feel… but Princess Fuse has plenty others to protect her. You're needed here… don't you understand?" Ume looked up hopefully.  
"… I think so… I understand that maybe Mushi needs me more than I thought… that maybe it was wrong to abandon him… I mean, he may still be alive but many other dangers could be after him," Hayabusa looked back to the cave mouth. "I have to go back." Ume smiled at his brother. "Thank you, Ume," Hayabusa bowed to his brother and then departed back to Kamiki Village.

"Hayabusa? HAYABUSA!?" Mushi cried out loud. Where was his dog? He hadn't been here this morning and wasn't here now…. Had he died? Had he left? Tears streamed down Mushi's cheeks. He turned away… "Hayabusa… how could you leave me?" As he started to walk away, he heard a familiar bark in the distance. He turned to face a strong dog, a newly powered Hayabusa. Staring into this rejuvenated dog's eyes, tears of joy ran down Mushi's cheeks as he ran to embrace his loyal companion. Hayabusa ran to his master and the two were caught in a warm embrace. "Hayabusa… I thought you had left me."  
"No, Mushi… I'll never leave you."  
Mushi stared. Had he… heard Hayabusa talk? No… it wasn't possible. But he still felt this warm feeling of love… that Hayabusa would never leave him. And that is the true meaning of loyalty.


End file.
